Vulcans Never Lie
by Destielixer
Summary: After what happened to Jim, Spock realises that he has feelings for him, feelings that up until then he hadn't knew existed. With a little nudging in the right direction from Bones, the two finally talk it out. ONESHOT. Kirk/Spock.


**AN: Hey guys this is going to be my very first Star Trek story so please cut me some slack here. I thought of this scene just after watching Star Trek Into Darkness, a really awesome show (because BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH was in it! LOL *fangirls*) anyway it's just a little something that I thought I'd like to share with you guys. So here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters used in this story. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Vulcans Never Lie

Out of all the people that had been worried for the Captain only one stayed. Loyal, faithful, he was there through the two weeks that Jim was out. Spock kept watch over him night and day, watching as Jim's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He could still remember the pain he had felt at the lost of Jim, and not just pain, the anger towards Khan for causing his friend's death, indirectly though it might be.

It was during those two weeks that Spock came to terms with his emotions. What ever it was that had made him cry at Jim's passing. As he looked at Jim now asleep he could feel it again, that warm feeling in his chest. Of all things he had narrowed it down to just one singular emotion and that was love. He was quite sure that was what he was feeling, because ever since his fight with Jim over him accepting his death in the volcano and all…things had changed.

Spock had discovered Jim cared for him, a little more than the rest of the crew. He had gave himself for the ship and that was what had ended him here in a hospital bed.

"You still here?" Bones asked him when he entered the room.

"I wish to stay till he awakens," Spock replied.

"The blood transfusion is complete though why he's taking so long to wake up I don't know," the doctor offered.

"The Captain must be tired," Spock said as he watched Bones go about the duties of a doctor now.

Jim could hear muffled voices. One he knew right away was Spock's. His First Officer was here, the shock he would get knowing he wasn't dead, knowing that he was still alive and kicking. He opened heavy lidded eyes now and slowly the room came into focus.

"Look who's back," Bones said as he checked his vital signs now, "you've been out for two weeks, it's time you came back. Blood transfusion had you out the first week, Spock there saved your life," the doctor continued on his ramblings and Jim looked over to Spock who stood right by the doctor, watching over him.

"Thank you," he managed, throat a little hoarse.

"It wasn't just me, Uhura and Bones had a hand in this as well," Spock said, a small smile crossing his lips when Jim thanked him.

"It's thanks to all of you that I'm here," Jim said as Bones propped the pillows up and helped him into a sitting position, "What happened to Khan?"

"They had him frozen back in his cryo pod and locked away in storage," Bones said as he poured a glass of water and handed it to Jim.

"And the rest of the crew?" he asked as he quenched his parched throat.

"They're currently on shore leave until further notice," Spock said.

"Unlike others some people's shore leave isn't much of a leave," Bones muttered as he ran another scan on Jim's vitals, just incase Khan's bad blood decided to react now, " and like me Spock's been spending his shore leave here at the hospital watching over you."

At that Spock glared at Bones who merely ignored him and continued his work, "It wasn't the whole time th-"

"Every time I came in to check on you Spock would be there watching you from the couch," Bones added as he packed up his equipment now, "Well you show no sign's of personality change and your vitals are good, I'd say you're good to go by tonight," with that Bones left the room now and the two were left there together.

Jim had no idea what to say apart from, "Is it true? You…watched over me for two weeks?"

It was times like these that caused him panic for some reason, with his realization and the fact that they were alone together, Jim awake, Spock didn't know how he should put it so as not to scare the Captain.

"Yes. But…not all the time, I had other important matters to attend to as well," Spock said trying to make it seem that he didn't care too much.

Jim raised a brow, "Oh, important…" he said, he was hurt that Spock didn't think of him as important. After all, he had thought Spock to be important enough to break the prime directive of their mission to Nibiru.

He'd gone and said it wrong now and from Jim's expression he knew just how disappointed he was. Those clear blue eyes dropped to look at the sheets of the bed now. Spock swallowed and moved to stand beside Jim's bed now and taking a deep, calming breath he said, "I didn't mean it that way Jim…" he started.

"Then? What were you meaning?" Jim asked looking to Spock now.

"I…" Spock said, "I was afraid that even with the transfusion something might go awry so I stayed to watch over you. Just incase you somehow inherited something from Khan's blood."

Once more Jim felt a sinking feeling in his heart at those words, "Oh…" he replied, what more could he say? Even now Spock didn't seem to have the smallest show of emotion, he seemed oblivious to his reactions on a whole and Jim didn't know just what to do.

"Jim, what I mean is…" Spock leaned in now eyes closed, his hands resting on Jim's shoulders as he pressed his lips against Jim's softly in a chaste kiss, pulling back he rested his forehead against Jim's, "I care for you deeply. I was afraid of loosing you again. Seeing the life slip out of you as you lay before me separated by the glass…I know now what you mean when you say you feel the pain when you lose someone you love."

"Spock…" Jim said his mind still confused now as he pulled back a little to look into the Vulcan's eyes, "What are you doing?" he asked, he had quite liked it, the feeling of the commander's lips on his.

"Kissing you. That was an expression of my love for you," Spock said in that ever stoic way of his.

At that Jim's heart leapt in his chest but he told himself not to jump to conclusions so quickly, "You…you're joking right?" he asked, knowing that he might not like the answer.

"Vulcan's never lie Jim," Spock reminded him with a small smile, "I meant it."

"Good…" he said sighing as he leaned up to Spock now, "because that's exactly how it is for me. I'm in love with you…" he replied and pressed his lips to the commander's once more.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end of my first ever Star Trek story. I might be doing more...i don't really know, do tell me what you guys think and if i have the time i might be writing more of Kirk/Spock in the future! Thank you guys for reading! :) **


End file.
